starryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beary
"I AM BAH!!!" -Kelly in Mystik-Mystik Begins 1, Season 1 Background: Beary is a unicorn pillow pet who belongs to Kelly in Mystik, he is purple and Kelly takes him everywhere. She is always playing with him and he is good friends with Mr. Blub, another one of Kelly's stuffed animals. He has been used in many events in Mystik, including the saving of Shimmer's life, where he was thrown at Kyle, and Kyle went after Kelly. Mystik-Mystik Begins 1, Season 1 Beary is first seen when Kelly walks in on Sorren, who was recently thrown to the ground by Shimmer. He is in Kelly's arms, after Kelly slaps Sorren across his face she sits down and says, "Beary, no one's normal anymore." Then, she lifts his in the air and yells, "I AM BAH!!!" then tells him she loves him so much. Later, he is seen in the classroom where Kelly uses him as a pillow. Mystik-Secrets 2, Season 1 Beary is in the classroom with Kelly and another stuffed animal of hers: Mr. Blub, who is a giant orange and yellow fish. Later, Kelly takes Beary and Mr. Blub to the woodpile and she confronts Kyle and Shimmer about not being humans. In the end, Shimmer runs to Kelly asking for her help, Kelly tosses Mr. Blub behind her and she and Beary follow Shimmer for a new adventure. Mystik-The Umbrella Battle 3, Season 1 Shimmer is leading Kelly and Beary to find Kyle before he ends up killing someone, but Kelly trips with Beary and Shimmer leaves them behind. Later, Kelly is at a park table with Beary and runs into Sorren, who has Kyle's necklace, Kelly grabs it and places in around Beary's neck, they she and Beary find Kyle and Shimmer, who are fighting, Kelly throws Beary at Kyle, distracting him. Then Kelly gets chased, Shimmer runs over to Beary and retreives the necklace, then runs off to save Kelly. Mystik-The Dream 4, Season 1 Kelly has been bitten by Kyle! In her dream Beary is with her until Kyle grabs him and throws him across the clearing, then Kelly uses him as a pillow and wakes up shortly after. Mystk-The Enemy Revealed 5, Season 1 Kelly is in the classroom with Beary when The Mountain Witch walks in with Damien and introduces him as the new student, later, when Kyle, Kelly and Damien are walking, Damien grabs Kelly and turns her to the dark side momentarilly, she uses Beary to fight Kyle, but is soon defeated by him. Later, Kelly uses Beary while she's with Sorren, and Shimmer to betray Shimmer, then Kyle rushes in and saves Shimmer. In the end, The Mountain Witch blasts Kyle, Shimmer, Sorren, Kelly, and Beary to the ground. Mystik-The Truth 6, Season 1 Kelly walks in with Beary and informs Kyle and Shimmer that Sorren was dead. (Which wasn't true, but Kelly belived it.) Later, Shimmer throws Sorren a "funeral" of sorts, Kelly, Beary, and Mr. Blub, whom Kyle had found earlier in the episode, attended. Then Sorren sent Damien in, who threw Kelly to the ground, where Beary and Mr. Blub already were. Randoms: *Mr. Blub is Beary's second best friend, according to Kelly, the first being Kelly herself. *Beary likes cherries according to Kelly, which is also a ryhme you will hear Kelly use occasionally. *Beary is often used as Kelly's weopon in battles. *Beary has a baby called Beary the 3rd. They skipped the 2nd for some reason. Category:Mystik Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Males